


Hide & Seek

by LI0NH34RT



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ex Girlfriends, M/M, Summer Jobs, Thiam, even worse: boring sumer jobs, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: “You’re a store clerk and oh shit I just spotted my ex please let me hide behind your desk-thing”





	Hide & Seek

It was a fairly quiet day and Theo rested his chin on the palm of his hands more often than not while standing behind his counter. A glance at the clock told the dark haired boy that he had two more hours to go until his shift would end.

 

A yawn from the depth of his bored brain threatened to came out and Theo barely suppressed it when just in this moment an older lady approached his counter.

 

“Excuse me, young man, where do I find the canned tomatoes?”

 

Working at a grocery store is fun, they said.

You will meet new people everyday, they said.

_Yep. Best summer job ever._

 

The big clock hand finished another round and Theo busied himself with tidying his and the other counters. He almost gave up on more customers (who went grocery shopping on a perfectly nice day in July when you could be at the beach instead? Other than tomato lady, of course...) when the bell rang and a group of boys and girls in his age entered the store.

They went straight to the snack aisle and chatted happily away.

 

With the loud group Theo almost failed to notice another boy coming in.

_And it would be a shame if I had missed him..._

 

He had gold blonde hair, tanned skin over muscles that told a story of regular work out and his eyes flashed sky blue as he shot a smile towards Theo before disappearing in the beverage area.

 

Since he there wasn’t something better to do, Theo decided to watch the boy some more, subtle of course.

But what happened next almost broke his poker face.

 

The boy, a six pack water bottles in his right hand (nice biceps, Theo’s brain noticed), rounded the corner to the snack aisle, stopped dead in his tracks and then inched back very slowly, his eyes comically widening, it took Theo all his control to not laugh out loud.

Then water boy turned on his heels and nearly sprinted towards Theo.

 

“Hi!”, he whisper-yelled, “could you please hurry, I need to get out of here!”

With that he practically shoved the six pack in Theo’s arms and then hectically looked behind himself.

Theo grinned, mouth already open to give a snarky answer, when the boy hissed an ‘Oh shit!’.

He turned back, a determined look in his eyes, jaw set, before he dove forward.

 

To perplex to react Theo could only watch as the strange guy crawled over his counter top and crouched under the plate.

“Please, just ignore me. I am not even here.”

 

A coughing sound brought the store clerk back to reality and he slowly lifted his head.

In front of his check out counter stood the brown haired girl and her friends, arms ladden with snacks and beer.

 

“We would like to pay now, if you are done talking to yourself”, she smiled sweetly.

Theo took a deep breath, tried to ignore the warm back that was pressed against his knees and put a just as sweet smile on: “Of course. But first I need your IDs for all the alcohol.”

 

As soon as the door fell close behind the last teen, he stepped back, glaring down at the blonde boy to his feet.

“You have three seconds to get out from behind my counter.”

 

Blue eyes looked up apologizing and then he scrambled back over the counter just to remain there.

“Look, I am sorry. I shouldn’t have jumped you like that, but... that girl, her name is Hayden, and she’s my ex. You know how it is, she ended it, she has a new guy already... I just didn’t want to meet her.”

 

Theo instantly felt bad for being so hard on the guy, but before he could smooth his previous words a little bit, he was – once again – interrupted by the brunette girl, Hayden.

“Sorry, I forgot to- Liam?”

 

Liam froze, his eyes shut for a moment before his whole posture shrank and he turned around.

“Hello, Hayden... how are you?”

 

“Good! Great in fact! What are you doing here?” she seemed suspicious, eyeing his worn t-shirt and sweatpants.

Before his brain could convince him that getting involved was a bad idea (Theo _never_ got involved), he chimed in: “He is visiting me, right babe?” His hand grabbing for Liam's, conveniently placed on the counter.

 

“R-right... just coming to see my _boyfriend_ at work...”

Hayden seemed a little perplex, but the matching smiles on the boys faces paired with their impatient friends in front of the shop lead to her nodding: “Its good to see you’re not still hung up on me. And changed your type too, I see? Well, you wont find a girl like me again anyways...”

 

Liam’s body went stiff again, but he upped his chin, fingers clutching Theo’s just a little bit tighter, and said: “Yeah, that was actually the plan, you know?”

 

The brunette girls mouth fell open, she was at loss for words before simply snorting exaggerated and practically running out of the shop.

As soon as she was out of the door Liam turned back to Theo, their hands falling apart.

“Oh my god, I don’t even know how to thank you for that. You really saved my dignity there!”

 

Theo shrugged: “Don’t worry honey, by the looks of it she didn’t deserve you anyways... I am Theo, by the way.”

 

“Liam. But you probably already got that from the little scene. I really want to thank you, though. When does your shift end?”

“Actually it was over ten minutes ago. The things I do to help a cute guy out...”, he winked.

 

Liam smile turned guilty, but he still blushed: “So, you have time for dinner?”

“You are asking me on a date?”, Theo leaned on his elbows, looking up at Liam through his lashes, “Oh baby, you really shouldn’t have...”

 

“I just wanna take you out on a proper date, so the next time I am going down on my knees behind that counter will be for something a bit more enjoyable than hiding from my exgirlfriend...”

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Caught and Kept](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068990) by [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/pseuds/LovelyLittleGrim)




End file.
